This invention relates to bird houses and bird feeders and provides a combination of both.
Many persons love song birds and would like to attract them to their place of dwelling. It is recognized that it is best to design the bird house of sufficient size and opening for a particular species of bird. However, it is most discouraging to purchase a house for a particular type of bird and then find that none appear leaving the house useless. A bird house with a small portal permanently enlarged with difficulty but if it is found to be too large to prevent invasion by less desirable birds, correction is almost impossible.
If the homeowner is able to attract birds to a house on his property, it has been found that birds will generally reside there year round as long as sufficient and proper food is provided. However, a nearby feeding station may draw the larger and bullying type birds, discouraging the smaller birds in the house and causing them to leave them for a warmer climate. A daily supply of food for the smaller birds living in the house would be effective if only the larger birds could be prevented from taking the food first.
For many of the smaller birds, the interior dimensions of a bird house fall into a single useful range. However, the portal dimensions are critical as to the choice of the birds. While smaller birds will sometime nest in houses with large portals, they prefer a portal that will prevent the entry of predatory birds, bossy birds and animals such as squirrels, rats and the like.
It is recommended that bird houses be completely cleaned out after nesting is completed after the nestlings leave after cleaning out the family of birds will remain in the house building a new nest over the summer months and will remain through the winter season till the spring time.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bird house and feeding station that is durable, rainproof and readily accessible for cleaning.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination bird house and feeding station which allows the owner to change the size of the bird house portal and control the likelihood of a chosen species of bird that will inhabit the house.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a bird feeder in conjunction with the bird house which will provide sufficient food for the family of birds therein, but will prevent larger birds from feeding at the station.
It is a specific object of this invention to provide a bird house and feeding station combination that can easily be disassembled to clean out the house and feeding station and change the size of the portal if desired.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bird house that provides protection from predatory birds from above and provides protection for the food placed in the feeding station of the device.